


Messes can be fixed

by Yamaguchi_bae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic, Panic Attacks, Pining, klance, klangst, poor child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamaguchi_bae/pseuds/Yamaguchi_bae
Summary: Lance can't help but think about how much of a mess this situation is. He isn't going to be enough in the end so why does everything keep dragging out. He hasn't ever been enough.-or-Lance is still worried about being the 6th paladin with only 5 lions. Thankfully Keith is there to knock some sense into him.





	Messes can be fixed

He bit his lip as he tried not to cry. He should be sleeping but he couldn't stop thinking.

A mess. 

That was the perfect way to describe the situation. 6 paladins. 5 lions. A mess of everything just when everything was starting to be ok again. Just their luck.

He was placing back and forth his room thinking about the situation they were in. His thoughts were everywhere and he couldn't forces anymore. 

He wasn't going to be worthy. There was no way Lance was going to be. Heck, he was barely talking to Red at this point and before she would travel galaxies to save Keith. Why couldn't he be like him? Keith was a leader and he could barely fight. 

He knows Keith told him not to worry and to let Pidge do the math but he couldn't stop. He felt the pain of not being good enough swell in his chest. It felt like a knife and now it was just digging deeper. He couldn't do this. Lance stopped as his knees gave out. 

"Please help", He whispered softly as he pulled his head into his knees. 

He was worthless and a coward. Pidge call him a goofball. Was that all he really was to the team? He gave himself the name sharpshooter so did he even deserve that. Shiro probably only call him that so he wouldn't be upset on the ride home. He was always whining. He must be so annoying.

He didn't even notice that his breaths were uneven until now. He need someone. He need his mom to hold him and tell him he was all right. Or his sister she was good at calming him down too. Why couldn't they just be here damn it. He needed them, he needed his really family. 

What was someone like him doing out in space? He should have never gone Galaxy Garrison. He shouldn't here but going home was exactly an option either, knowing that all of this was out here.

"Stop it. Stop it. Just stop" he said quietly as tears raced down his face. Why couldn't he be stronger? He need to be stronger. This was a war not time to mess around. The Glara could be around any minute and he couldn't even stand right now. What was wrong with him? 

"Lance? Lance." Shoot. It was definitely Keith. 

He couldn't run or hide or even quiznaking breath right for that matter. What if they had to go on a mission right now? He couldn't exactly just keep the door locked without an explanation but his voice couldn't even make out a sound. 'Please just leave me. I don't want you to see this mess. I'm the mess. If I wasn't here it would be even.' he thought. 

"Lance, let me in. Red woke me up and I wanted to make sure something isn't wrong with you or well something." 

Oh great so the Red lion was talking to him again. Why couldn't the stupid lion just bond with him too? Was he just temporary thing? Did she know that? He was stupid to think he was ever worth a thing in this fight. It would probably be better if he just-

"A-are you okay? Are you hurt? I feel like Red would only contact me if it was bad. Lance, come on we bonded didn't we... Just open the door. LANCE." He sounded frustrated but then again he was Keith when wasn't he? "Something is definitely up" Keith whispered but it was loud enough for Lance to hear.

He wanted to throw a fit and yell at him to go away but he couldn't. His breaths became shorter and he was shaking more. At this point it would be easier if he just fainted. Maybe then he wouldn't have to deal with his thoughts anymore. 

"That's it I'm coming in. Coran can just fix the stupid door later." He shook his head. 'Please don't. Just please for everything just go away. I'm fine. Leave.' Even in his head he didn't sound very convincing, just weak. 

Within seconds the door was kicked down (was that even safe?) "Lance?" Keith called as he stood still. "Quiznack. How many times do we have to tell you, you can't deal with your panic attacks alone. It isn't safe." He yelled. Lance turned away and tried to dry his tears. "I-" he started but no other sounds would come out. 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' 

Keith sighed. He was angry by far but that really wouldn't help Lance right now. Keith would just have to yell at him after for being an idiot later. He walked over slowly and sat next to Lance. "Your such a dumbass.", he said softly as he put his arm over Lance and tuck Lance's head onto his shoulder. 

"Take deep breaths. In, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and out 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. I don't know what's wrong but trust me it is going to be ok." He said rather slowly. Lance by now was basically in Keith's lap as he rubbed circles on to his back. It almost reminded him of when his mother would him. 

"C-can't", he managed to get out after trying to keep with the rhythm. "I know it is hard but you have to try. If that doesn't work, we can go ask Pidge where she keeps the calming medicine or what ever her name for it is", Keith said as he began to run his hands through Lance's soft hair. Lance nodded.

"In, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and out 1, 2, 3, 4, 5", Keith repeated. After many sets it felt like some of his senses of what just happened came back to him. He still felt like a trunk ran him over and was shaking but at least he was breathing. (Totally not blushing about the fact that he was in Keith's lap nope)

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck hoping that Keith wouldn't let go of him soon. "You know Lance, you aren't replaceable. I don't know what you were exactly thinking but no one is going to replace you in this war and I will make sure of it." Keith said soundly. "But Keith we need-" He started but was quickly. "our best men forward and that includes you Lance." Kieth finished. "Keith I'm serious. This isn't a pity party!" 

"No buts. Now come Allura is in charge of practice tomorrow and I don't need us both dying or really, dying twice with how she trains." Keith said as he stood up with Lance dangling with his feet around Keith's waist. 

"I'm staying here because honestly I'm not walking back and I don't want to worry about you" Keith said with a blush across his face as he set Lance down onto the bed. "Awww. You would worry about me. But really I would umm like that. Especially because you broke my dam door that's why." Lance clearly lied. 

"But thanks for everything Keith. You and your mullet aren't bad after all I guess" He said as he began to lay down. 

"Yeah, yeah. Just sleep dumbass but we are talking about this tomorrow." 

"When did you become Mr. responsible."

"Just go to bed, idiot."

The next day he totally didn't wake up in Keith's arms and Pidge screaming at the top of her lungs saying that "it has finally happened" or at least he wouldn't admit it.

________________________________________

"LOOK AT THE MESS KEITH MADE OF MY DOOR."

"I SAID I COULD FIX IT LATER LANCE. SHUT UP." 

________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad and I'm really sorry but hey if you oddly liked it then thank you and feel free to request anything anytime.


End file.
